1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a container wheel attachment system for efficiently increasing the stability and maneuverability of various containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Containers for use with refuse, recyclable and various other materials have been in use for years. Typically, containers are manufactured in various sizes and shapes and are utilized for various purposes. Many containers that are utilized for refuse or recyclable material include a pair of wheels positioned upon one side of the container. The wheels assist the user in transporting the container from place to place, wherein the user generally tilts the container and pulls or pushes the container upon the wheels when transporting the container.
It can be difficult to tilt larger containers upon the pair of wheels, wherein the larger containers (when full) can be very heavy. Trying to maneuver the large container by yourself can cause strain upon the user's back or other muscles. It may also be difficult to stabilize the container upon the rear wheels. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved container wheel attachment system for efficiently increasing the stability and maneuverability of various containers.